


脆皮鸭，没有了

by Solyus



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 补魔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solyus/pseuds/Solyus
Summary: 是补魔垃圾小Fic的补档。





	脆皮鸭，没有了

肩头好像还留着年长剑士不得不靠抵过来的触感。  
那甲胄与披风开始灵子化，让人有他就会这样消散的恐慌。  
但是，确实是接触到了，是羽织厚重柔软的布料，透过其下能感觉到其呼吸和身体的些许颤抖，简直是宛如生者在伤势下挣扎那般。  
看来是为了减轻魔力的负担而消去了装甲。  
说什么投影，就在这一刻，这里，藤丸立香比任何人都确信，这便是与他相识，另一个活生生的生命。  
“柳生...先生。”并未多想地，只是必须这样做，伸手拂上年长剑士的颊侧。  
“主...唔...”剑士的嘴唇干燥、单薄又柔软，惊讶或者本能地稍微张开抽了口气，原本还在担忧契机的舌尖就这样轻易地一下子探入进去。  
太过顺从，又或者是脱力，年轻魔术师感觉到扶住自己肩膀的力道并不大，而长者又确实像是眩晕那般需要此刻的扶持。  
那可不是调情意味上的唇舌交缠，反而是极为干渴的人吮吸水源那样，被舔上舌面的底部牵引，被本能地吸吮着。且剑士的眉峰还在隐忍似的皱着，在交吻间短暂的换气中发出几乎不可察的喘息声。  
对于处男·藤丸立香来说，这也已经是绝高的吻了。  
直至现在，一吻结束之后，剑士直起身来之前带有些许吃惊、迷茫的视线和因为之前的吻而湿润发亮的嘴唇还烙印在视网膜上，年长的从者本能地用舌尖刮舔下最后一点津液的细微动作也足以让思春期的青年人立刻大脑充血。

有关魔力的补充，在召唤的同时就会将其知识同样地赋予给从者，所以性命攸关的时候，比起廉耻，一定不要羞于开口。  
是这么被叮嘱的。  
想必这也是在最初进入这个公馆时候，剑士就托口年纪会夜咳而特意要求了偏远的房间的原因。  
为了在迦勒底的支援到达前保证存有战力所能做的唯一事情是什么，不论是御主还是从者都已经了然于心了。

在最初那只是因为温和的话语而心跳加速的程度而已。  
真的失控般的念想，是在灵基再临的时候。  
“您觉得如何呢？”罕见地掺入了一丝糅杂喜悦、满足以及向自己炫耀的火星，原本如水如镜的陈酿般醇厚的声音在听觉中一下子炽烈地燃烧起来，烧红了整个耳廓，“主殿。”也许是意识到自己自得的失态吧，在下一个词汇中就微风拂过般熄灭了它，像是关注第一重要的事物那样，温和又深沉地向这边投以了专注的目光。  
是极为近似恋人向爱侣询问那样，仿若热诚的东西，就那样顺着语气与目光渗入胸腔里，让人连呼吸都凝滞。  
那个时候什么也没能说出来，只有一句嗫嚅的“好”。  
也许从那个时候起，就早就隐秘不已地想要做这件事。

又有谁能够想得到，能有一天能够用“虚弱”这个词来形容那位柳生但马呢。  
仅着单衣，月色如同朦胧水光，浮在那因为魔力短缺而给人以苍白错觉的皮肤上，渗入因为就这样倒在床榻上而稍微散落的发丝间、衣襟里，一点点勾勒着长者轮廓的起伏眉与鼻，下颌与喉结，若隐若现的锁骨，就连平时总是刚毅的金石之色的眼瞳也被浸的水润发亮。  
对于年轻人来说只是这样看就...已经，想要做。  
只是...不是这样，不是这样去勉强眼前的这位长者，但除开别无他法这一点，他自己的，灼烧的肮脏的欲求却在呼唤着趁着这个机会，就在这里抱他。  
“主殿...”不想要听，不论是谅解的话，还是可能的拒绝，因而先一步在下一个词出口前就压下身贴上柳生的嘴唇。  
这次决意要慢慢地做，至少不要如同上一次那样绝望又急切。  
因而仍然是初体验的年轻人笨拙地抿着年长者柔软的嘴唇，稍微舔弄，似乎是试图琢磨如何能够得到回应。  
而年长者稍微皱起的眉头就已经让年轻人的心脏疼痛似的稍微下沉，果然...有些勉强吗。  
对于柳生来说，他不太能透过月光投下的阴影辨识年轻人的表情，只是能确认其些许的犹豫，但那想也是知道的...对象是这样的老人这回事。  
要是来得是马修殿这样的...  
原本是想要宽慰与劝阻的，但是年轻的主人在任何说辞出口前就吻了上来。  
那是来自于契约者的，魔术师的吻，只是接触上来就带来了一阵如同细微电流般的酥麻，知道年轻人柔软湿润的嘴唇下是流动的甘美魔力，就算是有前次的经验，这一次突然攥住他咽喉的渴望也让他吃惊，而他却因为这份渴求而痛苦又耻辱地稍微皱起眉头，他绝不想要就这样向他的主君放肆地渴求，——的确，在他的年代中，主君与武士之间相互吸引、巩固关系来做这一类事情是正当且美好的，但绝不是连他的主君是否中意与渴望他的如今应当做的，又或者说，以他现界的姿态来说...这原本也是不可能的。  
在渴求着，他已经岌岌可危的灵基和如今的“投影之身”都是这么告诉他的。  
他却违背本能地下意识地抿紧了嘴唇。

“对不起呢...”青年的声音轻柔，又好像是任何水波都可以粉碎的月色那样单薄，接着就钳住他的下颌，强硬、但基于柳生的状况又没有费太多力气地让他张开了些许口腔来得以探入舌尖。  
年轻人的探索蛮横又没有章法，但是湿软舌尖的磨蹭交缠，舔上他口腔粘膜的魔力交换几乎让人舒适到脱力，明明只是一个吻而已，他的喉结就已经颤抖似的微微滑动，因此视点也有些涣散。  
而从这一吻开始，柳生就顺从地任由年轻人摆弄着。  
细微的声音和景象让年轻人感受到热流下涌，一吻之后就顺着他想要的那样向下，嘬吮着男人脖颈旁边柔软单薄的皮肤，一听到颤抖的喘息就控制不了力道地留下痕迹，感受脖颈肌理像是应激似的稍稍颤抖，又本能地啃咬下去，向下扯开些许衣襟，犹豫只有一瞬，然后则理所应当地寻向了目标。

任何一点触碰都让已经枯竭的魔力储备重新充盈，对于脆弱的咽喉被反复吻咬，发出了什么样的喘息声柳生此刻还是知晓的，真是...无廉耻的渴求啊。看来这具灵子组成之身确实是对魔术师的碰触敏感到了极点。  
只是温热的唇舌覆盖上乳首就已经让他的喉咙间发出了一声喘息，在拨弄和吮吸下迅速地充血，硬挺起来的乳头受不了这样的刺激一样，让他只得偏开头，转开垂下视线，试图咬紧些牙关，更有甚者稍微用力的一下吸吮就从喉咙里逼出了一声柔软的低哼，而年轻人又似乎受到鼓舞似的反复执拗地来回苛责那块地方甚至还用上牙齿轻轻啃咬，逼出止不住的隐忍喘息和细碎的声音。  
手指紧紧地扣着身下的卧榻，就算是生前，柳生也从未因为这一边的碰触而受到如此大的刺激，而如今这样...简直，像是女人一样。这羞耻的认知让热度从耳廓烧到面颊，忍耐到理智都快因为这儿沸腾才艰难地出声，“主殿...请...不要再这样作弄我...”  
然后年轻人确实是顿住了，像是不确定接下来做什么，又或者怎么做那样。  
这是自然...第一个对象就是自己这般的老人吗...柳生自嘲地短暂地闭了下眼睛。  
而对于藤丸立香来说，那又是一个不情愿的象征。  
“灯油，请递过来。”  
在藤丸立香找到所要求的那样东西的间隙里柳生已经窸窸窣窣地解开了自己剩下的衣料。  
长者接过那滑腻的油状物就没有多余犹豫地倒在指间，年轻人的视线则像是着了魔似的黏连在在骨节分明的指间包裹的晶亮液体。  
年轻人原本就已经勃起到有些许发痛了，而看见长者将手指向自己的秘处探去又是胀大了一圈，连呼吸都不顺地注视着那指节的活动，在周遭涂抹、按揉，然后伴随着粘腻细微的声音没入。  
于是在其增加了一根手指时几乎是没法控制地，又靠近了些许，受到蛊惑似的也用指尖摸上那滑腻的入口，贴上剑士已经没入的指节。而剑士只是一顿，便默许了年轻人挤入指尖的动作，内里热情地拥挤着青年的手指，甚至在其刚一触碰的时候就是一阵痉挛般地收紧，顺着剑士扩张的动作，年轻人也用手指探索着内壁的深处，直到擦过内里某一最敏感的位置。  
“唔嗯！哈...”就成功地逼出今日的第一声崩裂的呻吟，柔软的肉壁也本能地桎梏住作乱的手指，一而再地触摸、按压，就让长者低沉的声音转而隐忍嘶哑地哼喘着，一旦松开牙关就会呻吟出来那样，“唔...主...主殿，已、嗯嗯！已经可以了...”

将手指撤出来，柳生在惊人的空虚感中只得暗自地稍微咬了咬牙，瞥到年轻人散开衣装时候的性器则顿住了动作，各种意味上，有些许意外，他原本以为会需要些许抚慰，而...刚刚那种程度的扩张也许不太够。  
但在这短暂地出神时间里，年轻人性器的前端已经顶碰上来，而且不得章法的前顶让其没能在第一次就进去，而是上滑擦顶了一下他的会阴，太过可耻的酥麻和渴望几乎要让他呜咽出声了，几乎，“这样...”  
他不得不稍微向下用手扶住年轻人的性器，那热度和勃起的程度已经让他有些心惊，但没空闲想如此多，在性器的头部开始突破入口的时候就已经想不了任何事情。  
当然是有痛感的，但与此同时作祟的白热快感又搔刮着他的脊柱，接下来的动作显然也不必要引导，年轻人已经开始本能地下沉腰部，一点点完全推进进去。  
不管是痛还是快乐都太过了。

年长者视线涣散又湿润，凌乱的发丝和起伏的胸膛对于年轻人的视野来说已经是太大的刺激了，更何况...  
“柳生先生的里面，好厉害...”说着的同时就难以忍耐地浅但重地前顶到底，“唔啊！这样吸着的话...”  
忍耐已经到头了，这样子柳生先生至少...也看起来很舒服。  
随着颤抖的呼气抽出些许，接下来便是无慈悲，无章法的粗鲁抽插。

年长的剑士在此刻又已经觉得这副身体如今淫乱的过分，就算是有疼痛，却似乎只是因为吞没了年轻魔术师的性器撑得太满这个事实就喜悦不已似的，灭顶的快感早就盖过了任何疼痛，没有给尊严留下一点余地。  
年轻人在耳边断续的呢喃就已经让人足够羞耻了，而他居然还在其前顶的时候就发出了一声甜腻的哼吟，接下来粗鲁的抽插已经不容他多想，性器粗大的前端只是偶尔擦过敏感的腺体而已，但这样与甬道摩擦的快感就已经让食髓知味的身体不得不顺从，甚至食髓知味地将双腿缠上年轻魔术师的腰间，本能地勾紧、下压，诱使、引导他在接下来的几下撞击中重重地顶到最要命的地方。  
不用言语提醒，从拔高的声音和骤然痉挛收紧的甬道就知道了，藤丸立香伸手固定住长者劲瘦的腰间，然后找准角度，一下一下地用力操弄。  
接下来发出的声音就完全不在柳生所能控制的范围之内了，荒谬的、甜腻的、淫乱的。  
原本如此敏感的身体就完全经受不住这样的鞭挞，加上才是第一次经验的年轻人也没法忍住如此热情的吸吮。  
就算是想要再这样一会儿，再多看些剑士失神的表情也没办法。  
是和年长剑士绷紧身体扬起下颌的同时，死死抵在深处地射精了。  
过后就瘫在柳生的身上喘息片刻，将自己的性器拔出来。  
在一段时间内，藤丸立香没有抬起头来。  
“对不起...”那小声的呢喃最开始并不在柳生的听力范围内。  
“...主殿？”  
“我...一直，想对您做这种事情，但是这样的勉强...”  
什...么？  
看才知道，那位年轻的主君是在哭泣...因为这件事吗？  
被抚上脸颊，然后吻去泪滴的藤丸原本以为那只是魔力不被浪费而已。  
“...怎么会。主殿...能对我这样的老人投以这般情谊，已经...喜不自胜。”原本听上去像只是礼貌，又或者是君臣礼仪那样的话语，听见已经有点沙哑声线的语气，与注视过来的柔和眼神就生不出半点怀疑的心思。  
“柳生先生...不讨厌这种事情吗？”  
“绝无此意。”  
然而接下来的发展又实在出乎柳生的意料，年轻人又直接地把他掀翻在床榻上，在他反应过来之前就把他的两腿架在了肩上。  
“我想要再做一次。”看见青年热烈的眼神就难以拒绝，又或者说，那蒙上欲情的神色已经无可阻止，但是...“入口还收缩着，还是有些不够吗？”  
“唔！！主...等等...我还...嗯...啊啊！”和年轻人没法比较，不应期还没过，加上前次高潮过后实则过度敏感的身体受不了这么快的进攻，再次推入已经没有阻力，但是击中柳生的就是白热的过头到成为痛苦的快感，小腿一下子勾紧年轻人的肩膀，腰间更是近乎垂死那样弹跳起来。  
“请...啊啊啊！已经...轻...”别说压抑声音，字不成句地讨饶着，几下抽插内剑士的性器就被逼迫着重新挺立起来。  
“不行...柳生...宗矩先生，您这样的话...”  
如果有理智的话，柳生也早就会知道这样的求饶...  
只会让年轻人变本加厉地加大攻势。  
已经是应该担心走道上都会听见的呻吟声了，短时间内重新硬起来的性器在这个时候一时还没法射出什么，在几下狠厉的顶撞中，年长者几乎是呜咽着，射出了大股透明的液体。  
柳生这个时候对‘干高潮’是什么还没有认知，不过了解到也已经是后来的事情了。  
眼下对他来说就真是...漫长的夜晚。


End file.
